


Pining and Oblivion

by AugustClown



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: Hawke is a doubtful pining idiot and Isabela is completely oblivious. Varric takes it upon himself to bring the two together. Set between Acts 1 and 2.





	Pining and Oblivion

“Hey Hawke, why are you grumbling over your ale?” Varric asks as he approaches the brooding mage. He plops down into the chair next to her.

Hawke is sitting by herself at a small table, muttering something under her breath and shooting glares to the loud group of rowdy sailors in the corner. Varric looks that way and notices Isabela sitting on one of the sailors’ laps, laughing at something he just said and whispering something, no doubt dirty, in his ear.

“Ah,” Varric says.

It would take a blind person to not see that Hawke was into Isabela. And, truth be told, Varric could also tell that Isabela was into Hawke. Why the pirate hadn’t made a move on the mage yet, Varric had no idea. It was obvious whenever they hung out that Isabela wanted to sleep with Hawke, always make lewd remarks about cleavage and magic hands. Hawke would always blush and turn away, talking to Merrill or Anders depending on who was there. But tonight, Hawke was by herself. And if she was able to, Varric had no doubt that she would send magic daggers into the body that Isabela was wrapped up with. 

Hawke finally speaks, “I don’t get it. She always flirts with me, but as soon as she is able, she goes off making out with the first person she sees. And she never even makes a move on me.”

Varric responds, “Why don’t you ask her?”

Hawke laughs, “Yeah, and let me cut out my heart and offer it to her while I’m at it.”

“Look, pining after her and grumbling into your ale isn’t going to get her to sleep with you. If you want her, you should do something about it.”

Hawke scoffs, “Why should I? She has no trouble making a move on strangers. She hasn’t made a move on me, so it’s clear that she doesn’t want to be with me. She just wants to flirt with me until another warm body comes onto her path.” 

Varric shakes his head before getting up and marching over to Isabela.

“Yo, Rivaini!”

Isabela tears away from making out with the sailor and smiles at the dwarf, “Varric! Nice to see you! Care to join the party?” 

Varric shakes his head, “Actually Rivaini, can I speak to you for a moment.”

“Sure thing,” Isabela responds before turning her attention back to the sailor underneath her. She pecks his lips quickly and says to him, “Don’t wait up for me,” before getting up and sauntering over to Varric.

Varric leads them to a table a bit away from the group, and the two sit down. Isabela motions to a barmaid, and she brings two fresh mugs of ale, taking away Varric’s empty one.

Isabela downs half the pint before speaking, “So, Varric, what is it that you want to discuss.”

“Marian,” Varric says simply.

“What about Hawke?”

Varric replies, “Well, look at her.”

The two look at Hawke, who still looks angry, but who has the decency to look away when they focus their attention on her.

“Yeah, what about her?”

Varric laughs, “Oh come on, Rivaini. I know you aren’t dense. You’ve had to have seen the daggers she’s been glaring at you the whole evening.”

Isabela responds, “No, she hasn’t. Every time I look over there, she is busy looking down at the table or into her mug.”

Varric again chuckles, “Oh, man, you really are dense. Hawke is totally into you.”

Isabela scoffs, “No, she isn’t. She hasn’t made any move towards me. Every time I flirt with her, she blushes, stutters, or turns away to talk with someone else. I’m not dense like you say I am. I know when someone isn’t into me. And Hawke isn’t into me.”

Varric replies, “Trust me, pirate, she is. She was just grumbling to me about how you haven’t made a move on her yet. She totally wants you and didn’t like seeing you all over that sailor.”

“Well, I’m not into commitment. I can be with whoever I want. Even if I sleep with Hawke, I’m going to be free to do what she wants. She has to know that.”

Varric shrugs, “I don’t know. Speak to her yourself if it ever comes to that. I’m sure Hawke’ll understand. She might be smitten with you, but she knows your free spirit. I think she just really wants to get into your pants. Or lack of pants.”

Isabela laughs, “Alright alright. I suppose I should go talk to Ms. Brooding Mage over there, huh?”

Varric nods and Isabela takes her leave, walking the 50 feet to Hawke’s table and plopping herself into the chair that Varric had occupied earlier.

Isabela speaks, “So Varric was telling me that you were grumbling about me being in that sailor’s lap.”

Hawke scoffs, “I was not! I don’t know where you got that idea from.”

Isabela responds, “Oh sweet thing, I saw you do that too. If you wanted me, you should’ve just said so.”

Hawke replies, “But you never made a move on me! You’re always tangled up with someone else’s body. But not mine. I want you.”

Isabela says, “Well that, I can grant. But you should know that I don’t do commitment. I value my freedom.”

Hawke nods, “I know. We can just have sex and have fun. It doesn’t have to be anything more.”

Isabela replies, “I’m glad we’re on the same page then.”

With that, Isabela pushes her chair back and stands up. She grabs Hawke by the collar of her tunic and pulls the taller woman up to her feet. Keeping her grasp on her clothing, Isabela drags Hawke up the stairs.

As they’re walking, Hawke turns and clumsily salutes Varric. Varric laughs and raises his mug of ale towards them. Sometimes, all it takes is a small push to get people to see what they really want.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
